Processors and memories are various parts of computing systems and electronic devices. The performance of a memory, such as capacity, access speed, power consumption etc. impacts the overall performance of the system or electronic device. Multi-port memories are developed to increase the data throughout, because multiple memory accesses are possible within a single clock cycle of a multiport memory.